Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:D9A2:F406:CA67:215A-20190524144849
Darkstalker got an odd expression on his face. "Your... boyfriend? You've already got a new boyfriend?" "Yeah," Clearsight snapped. "One who wouldn't act like the world's worst helicopter parent." Sunstreak sighed. "Look, let's all just calm down---" "Uh, no," Cinnabar cut in. "We're not calming down until he leaves." Katydid put a hand on her shoulder. "You know what, Sunstreak's right. Let's just hear what he has to say. Treehopper, could you go get him something to drink?" Treehopper threw his hands up into the air. "There is a line between 'prince' and 'servant', you know---" "Hopper, she's just asking to get something," Tau chided. "You're overreacting." "T-That's all right," Darkstalker mumbled. "I'm good." His mood had quieted a little, which Katydid supposed was a good thing. At least he wouldn't wreck the house in a jealous rage. Whiteout was acting really weird. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if searching for an excuse to leave the room. But it was her own brother. Shouldn't she be a little bit happy? "I just wanted to apologize," he began. "I've been a complete idiot, Clearsight. About everything. I didn't know about Sunstreak---otherwise, I wouldn't have butted in. And my... you know, my family situation... it's been getting a lot worse." His head snapped up. "Whiteout, Mom and Dad have started talking about divorce. And Dad keeps getting letters from our grandma---I think they're serious stuff, I'm positive---" "Go away," Whiteout whispered, shaking her head. "Whitey, are you even listening? Mom and Dad are getting divorced!" "Go AWAY!" she yelled, throwing her empty cup at him. It sailed past his shoulder and hit the wall. Fathom grabbed the back of Darkstalker's shirt, but he shook him off. "Look, I'm sorry about Thoughtful! I swear, I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I didn't know you were kissing him back---he's fine right now, you probably already know that---" "You've got a monster inside!" Whiteout screamed, backing away. "You and Daddy both! And neither of you can control it! It's going to take over whether you like it or not!" "Whitey!" Clearsight wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok, it's ok, this isn't one of your dreams, it's ok, I swear---" "IT'S NOT OK!" Indigo whipped around. "Get out." "What---" "Get out!" Indigo demanded. "You're upsetting your sister! Get out!" Darkstalker ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Whiteout started crying into Clearsight's shoulder. Katydid stared at the decorations. Not much of a party now. Sunstreak cleared his throat. "Should we get started on presents?" (Time skip; Treehopper POV) Treehopper stepped out of his car and looked up at the palace. He'd admittedly never done this before---never had reason to. But, well, sometimes you needed to pull your own weight. The castle guards gave him a suspicious look. Treehopper held up his ID in response. "Son of Lady Jewel, grandson of Lady Scarab." The guards nodded and let him in. After navigating the maze that was the Hive Palace, Treehopper finally made it into the throne room, where Princess---no, Queen Wasp was sitting. "Excuse me, Your Majesty?" he said, clearing his throat. "I'm your cousin, Treehopper. I'd like permission to see my best friend." --------- Hope you like this one! ---Starry the NightWing